The present invention relates generally to the field of frozen ice products, molds or sculptures, and,more particularly, an ice candle holder comprised of molded, frozen ice sidewalls and bottom to be formed with a one-piece ice candle holder mold.
Seasonal outdoor decorating with lights, ornaments, displays, etc has always been a big part of winter holidays i.e. x-mas, etc. Homemade Ice candle holders have embellished the walkways and entryways of homes during the cold winter months, the flickering candles within add light and a sense of inviting warmth to a guest or passerby. Unfortunately, they have had to be created in a multi-staged, multi-freezing process. To far as is known to the inventor/applicant no one to date has successfully developed a mold to make ice candle holders. My invention of The Ice Candle Holder Mold relates to, and addresses the inherent obstacles and difficulties encountered in the creation of an ice candle holder.
The Ice Candle Holder Mold is a one-piece, re-useable mold dedicated and designed exclusively to simplify and expedite the creation of Ice Candle Holders. It is based on a simple: freeze, remove, display and repeat process.